Adalind Schade
}} |notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Hexenbiest |secondtype = Human |relationships = Catherine Schade, mother Sean Renard, possible sexual relationship |job = |job = Attorney until mid 2012. No longer employed. |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |wesenimage = 117-Adalind_morph.png }} Adalind Schade is a former Hexenbiest; she was born on October 16, 1985 . Nick Burkhardt first noticed her outside a jewelry store; she momentarily woged into her Hexenbiest form. When Nick first sees her he guesses her to be a junior partner in a law firm earning a low six figures, who enjoys wearing Armani, starting a relationship with a senior partner, and driving a BMW. Adalind is very poised and graceful, beautiful as are many Hexenbiests in their human forms. She used to be a lawyer, but resigned before leaving town. . Before she lost her Hexenbiest powers, she was a close associate of Captain Renard, working for him, and possibly for Royals with which Renard is associated. Episodes Season One In the first episode Adalind attempts to kill Marie, at Sean Renard's command, but Nick intervenes and she injects him with a portion of the drug she was planning to use on Marie. She leaves the hospital and enters a vehicle driven by Captain Renard, to whom she reports Nick's presence. In the second episode Renard again instructs Adalind to end Marie's life before she can give Nick some unknown information that would make him unlikely to join whatever group the Hexenbeist and Renard represent. Adalind finds assassins - human ones at Renard's instruction - and this time she succeeds, although the hirelings are killed by Monroe and Marie, who fights back. Adalind attacks a human who threatens to mug her and Captain Renard. When Mellifers attack and kill two of the Hexenbeist lawyers working for the same law firm as Adalind and she is the next target, Nick protects Adalind from harm, as is his duty as a policeman, even though he recognizes her from the attack on his aunt. Adalind is genuinely afraid, and suspects that Captain Renard would sacrifice her. However, she is loyal, and keeps his secrets. Adalind has recently arranged to run into and socialize with Nick's partner Hank. Apparently this is done in service to Captain Renard. When Hank is out having a drink with Sargent Wu, Adalind is seemingly stood up by a business associate. They have dinner together. In front of a painting in an art gallery Renard asks Adalind to report on her progress in getting Hank to like her. She replies that Hank is not interested since he believes she only likes him because he saved her life. Renard reminds her she knows how to make Hank love her. She is then seen at her house, making potion-laced chocolate chip cookies. She offers them to Hank. After he takes a bite, she tells him not to share them with anyone else. Adalind continued to make Hank obsessed with her. Hoping to get Nick's key, Adalind tells him to meet her in the woods and give her the key if he wants Hank to live. During the fight some of Nick's blood is ingested by Adalind, turning her into a regular human. Renard tells her that she is no longer of use to him and she walks out the door. She apparently has a Himalayan cat called Majique (Mah-jeek), whom she doses with some sort of toxin via milk. Said cat's tongue turns yellow. She brings the cat to Juliette's clinic, claiming Majique is acting lethargic and not eating. Majique then scratches Juliette on the hand, apparently introducing said toxin into the scratch. By the time Nick goes to her apartment to confront her, she is gone and the apartment cleaned out, leaving behind only the near-empty bowl of milk--and apparently the cat herself, who is still in the clinic's kennel. Season Two Adalind telephones Sean Renard and asks who killed her mother. Renard responds that they do not know and asks what Adalind did to Juliette Silverton. Adalind answers that Nick Burkhardt took something away from her so she took something away from him. When Renard tells Adalind that Juliette is awake, Adalind correctly concludes that Renard must have had something to do with her waking. In a Viennese opera house, Adalind meets up with Eric Renard and his bodyguards and they begin a conservation, which mentions betrayal and they know somebody in common: Eric's brother Sean. Later, during the conversation at Eric Renard's Castle, Eric reveals Sean is his half-brother, because his mother is a Hexenbiest and his dad's mistress and Eric's mother is not happy about having a half-Hexenbiest in the Castle, forcing Sean and his mother to move to Portland. Then she reveals to Eric what she knows about his brother and Nick. Adalind returns to Portland in search of the key and to avenge her mother's death. She tells Sean Renard he has forty-eight hours to produce Nick's Key. Feigning friendliness, she leads Juliette Silverton to reveal that Marie Kessler came to Portland in an SUV towing a trailer. Memorable Quotes * (To Catherine) "Mother! I was about to rip your throat out!" * (To Nick) "You don't have to be a witch to work this kind of magic." * (To Eric Renard) "There are worse things than torture or death.......Betrayal" Trivia *The etymology of her name is derived from the Germanic elements adal "noble" and lind "gentle". Schade is German for "a pity". *She was the first non human whose form Nick sees, as well as the first non human to appear. *She is the first Wesen to become human. *Her cat's name, Majique, is almost a homonym with "magic", a practice commonly associated with witches. Images Grimm-230.jpg Adalind.jpg Adalind2.jpg Adalind3.jpg AdalindHexenbiest.jpg AdalindHexenbiest1.jpg AdalindHexenbiest2.jpg 1x01-Adalind-10.jpg Adalind schade 2.jpg|Adalind doing leech beauty treatment. Adalind schade 1.jpg|Adalind with her cat Majique. 117-Hexenbiest spirit.png|Adalind's Wesen side dies 117-Hexenbiest spirit2.png Category:Former Wesen